Kingdom of love II
by KingdomHearts17
Summary: Despues de que Kairi acabe sus estudios en Vergel Radiante se ve obligada a volver a Islas de Destino,algo a cambiado en ella y esta dispuesta a demostrarlo pero no es la única... Continuación Kingdom of love
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno aqui esta el primer capitul ode la segunda parte de Kingdom of love! Espero que hos gustee ! Dejar algun review si os gusta y me decis que os parece! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Alguien se mueve a mi lado y provoca que me despierte, abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es ropa desordenada y tirada por el suelo, me incorporo y entonces me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me duele la cabeza, miro a mi derecha y estirado en la cama descansa un chico con el pelo negro, despeinado, pero no menos de lo habitual.

-¿Qué hora es?-susurro-

Miro el despertador de la mesita, las 10:30, salgo de la cama, cojo mi ropa y me voy al baño, me pongo la ropa interior, y el vestido ajustado de color rojo que me puse para la fiesta de despedida de anoche, en Vergel Radiante afortunadamente acabamos siempre un día antes que el resto de los sitios.

Me miro en el espejo y veo que mi pelo, ya un poco mas largo esta algo despeinado, hace tres meses me lo corte a la altura de los hombros pero ya vuelve a estar casi igual que antes de que me lo cortara, la raya del ojo esta algo corrida pero por suerte, el pintalabios rojo sigue igual, peino un poco mi cabello color caoba, y salgo a por el bolso para retocarme el maquillaje, me quito la raya con un trozo de papel húmedo y vuelvo a maquillarme

-¿Tienes que volver a maquillarte?-pregunta una voz masculina desde la puerta-

-Si-contesto yo aun maquillándome-

Vanitas se acerca a mi y me abraza por la cintura y empieza besarme el cuello

-Para-digo con exigentemente-

-Venga vamos, lo de anoche estuvo bien-dice sin parar-

-Eso fue anoche y no volverá a pasar-digo quitándomelo de encima-

-¿Por qué?

-Te lo dije, tan solo seria una vez-contesto con una sonrisa, no entiendo a los chicos siempre les digo una vez y nunca lo entienden- Adiós Vanitas

-Adiós-dice antes de que cierre la puerta-

A estas horas nadie estará despierto, todo el mundo estuvo en la fiesta de despedida, continuo caminando por el pasillo de las habitaciones masculinas de la academia, llego a las escaleras de la sala blanca y voy a los pasillo de las habitaciones femeninas, llego a la puerta numero 17, saco la llave de mi bolso y abro.

Las habitaciones son muy sencillas, las paredes están pintadas de rosa pálido y hay una cama, con sabanas rojas pegada en la pared derecha, y un escritorio blanco enfrente donde esta la ventana, me acerco al escritorio y abro el primer cajón, dentro me encuentro un montón de cartas, las cojo y las pongo en cima de la mesa

-Nunca se rinde-digo apretando los dientes de furia-

Saco la primera carta y miro la firma, Naminé, lleva enviándome carta desde que me fui, la mayoría de ellas disculpándose por lo que hizo, otras contándome lo que hace, cosas como que a empezado a salir con Sora, era cuestión de tiempo supongo, después de todo decidí irme por su culpa. Vuelvo a guardar las cartas y me pongo una camiseta de tirantes ajustada de color blanco , una camisa de cuadros de color azul y unos shorts tejanos, y unas botas marrones. Salgo de la academia dispuesta a ir a casa de mi tía Aqua, me subo en el pequeño coche de segunda mano que mi tía me compro y conduzco hasta su casa.

Al llegar enfrente de la puerta de su piso, cojo las llaves de debajo del felpudo y entro

-¿Tía Aqua?

-¡Enseguida bajo!

Mi tía baja las escaleras, con una camisa de color blanco y unas bragas, algo agitada

-¿Terra esta aquí?-pregunto-

-Si-reconoce ella-

-Lo siento, solo venia porque no tenia nada mas que hacer, así que, si quieres me voy-digo pasando mi mano derecha por mi cabello-

-Si no te importa…-dice ella sonriendo- Por cierto antes de que te vayas, a llegado esto para ti.

Me entrega una carta miro el nombre, es de mis padres, supongo que querrán saber como estoy, no les veo desde navidad.

-Bueno yo si eso me voy-digo sonriendo- Llámame cuando terminéis

Salgo por la puerta, y me siento en el suelo, abro la carta y empiezo a leer

_Hola Kairi,_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, tu padre y yo te echamos de menos, incluso Billy lo hace, nosotros esperábamos que pasaras el verano aquí con nosotros, se que aunque no quieras, te iría bien pasar un tiempo en casa, no puedes estar sin venir nunca a tu hogar, por mucho que te duela creo que deberías venir, mucha gente pregunta por ti, queremos que vuelvas._

_Te quiere_

_Mama_

¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué quieren que vuelva a casa? ¡Nunca lo hare! Si de verdad la gente preguntara por mi me habrían enviado cartas, correos, cualquier cosa, ¿Pero lo han hecho? No, excepto… Naminé, pero ella no cuenta, la odio por lo que hizo y la seguiré odiando, salgo del edificio, me subo al coche y marco el numero de mi casa

-¿Si?-dice una voz femenina desde el auricular-

-Mama, soy yo

-¡Kairi! ¿Cómo estas?-pregunta con un tono de emoción en la voz-

-No voy a volver-digo fríamente-

-Kairi…

-No mama, no empieces, no le importo a nadie de ese lugar ¿Por qué debería volver? No hay nada que me de razones para hacerlo

-Eso no es verdad, a nosotros nos importas cariño-dice casi en un susurro-

-Sois mi familia, es normal , y si me queréis ver, siempre podéis venir a Vergel Radiante lo hicisteis en navidad ¿Por qué no ahora?-digo enfadada-

-Porque tu padre y yo creemos que te iría bien pasar un tiempo aquí…-dice pacientemente-

-¡No mama! ¡No pienso volver! Nadie aparte de vosotros me hecha de menos allí, yo en Islas del Destino no pinto nada

-Riku viene cada semana peguntando por ti

Riku, el dia que me fui vino corriendo al tren antes de que me fuera pero afortunadamente, el tren se fue antes de que pudiera decirme algo, me sentí mal por no decirle nada a el, nos conocemos desde siempre, estoy segura de que se sintió dolido y traicionado.

-Además de Xion, Olette,Selphie y… Naminé-dice finalmente-

-¡¿Naminé? ¡A ella no le importo! ¡Es una falsa!-grito-

-Eso no es verdad ella…

-¡Si de verdad le importara a esa zorra no me habría hecho lo que me hizo! ¡Si de verdad no fuera una falsa no habría fingido que le importaba!

Entonces cuelgo y empiezo a llorar, ellos ya no me importan, me hicieron daño y me fui, y no pienso volver, aunque haya gente que siga importándome, el dolor que siento es demasiado fuerte como para que me permita volver

Arranco el coche y vuelvo a la academia, al llegar allí me voy directamente a la puerta de la habitación de Vanitas y llamo a la puerta

-¿Tu otra vez por aquí?-dice al abrir la puerta-

-Cállate y vamos adentro-digo cerrando la puerta y besándole, lo tiro a la cama y me tiro encima de el sin dejar de besarle-

-¿No dijiste que solo iba a ser una vez?-pregunta sarcástico-

-Solo una vez mas-respondo quitándole la camiseta-

Ya no hay mas preguntas, solo placer, desde que me fui el sexo a sido lo que a estado aliviando mi dolor, tarde un poco en volver a practicar-lo pero, una vez empecé no pude parar, lo hacia con cualquiera con tal de aliviar la presión que sentía en mi pecho, a los chicos no le importaba y a mi tampoco, pero aunque esto alivie el dolor, no puedo calmarlo del todo, no puedo hacer que desaparezca, es una sensación horrible. Cuando Vanitas termina, se tira a mi lado encima de la cama.

-Esta será la ultima vez, solo estaba en un momento digamos, difícil y lo necesitaba-digo-Ahora me voy

-¿Y me dejas así sin mas?-pregunta molesto-

-Si

-No es justo

-Adiós Vanitas

Al salir al pasillo marco le numero de teléfono de mi tía Aqua y espero a que coja el teléfono, pero no hay respuesta, esos solo quiere decir una cosa, Terra sigue allí, empezaron a salir hace un par de meses, y casi nunca puedo ir a su casa, ya les he dicho que a mi no me importa estar en el piso mientras lo hacen pero ellos siguen insistiendo en que no debería hacer-lo.

-¡Kairi!-dice el encargado de repartir el correo- Toma esto a llegado para ti hoy

-¡Oh! Gracias-digo, si esa carta la han enviado a la academia solo puede ser de una persona, de Naminé-

-¡Adiós!

-Adiós-me despido sonriendo-

Abro el sobre, y despliego la carta, reconozco la letra de Naminé y empiezo a leer

_Querida Kairi_

_¡La semana que viene empieza el verano! Estoy entusiasmada, ¿Cómo estas? Ayer estuve dos horas haciéndole una clase particular a Sora, ya sabes que no es muy bueno estudiando, esta semana tenemos los exámenes finales de momento todos me han ido bien, tengo entendido que en Vergel Radiante acabáis una semana antes que nosotros, espero que tus notas hayan ido bien, espero poder verte por aquí en verano._

_Una vez mas, lo siento_

_Naminé_

¿Cómo puede llegar a ser tan odiosa? ¡A mi que me importa su vida! Vuelvo a meter la carta en el sobre y la guardo en mi bolsillo, vuelvo al piso de mi tía Aqua y al abrir la puerta me encuentro a Terra desayunando con ella

-Buenos días-saludo-

-Buenos días-responden-

-¿Cómo lo pasaste en la fiesta?-me pregunta Terra-

-Bastante bien-respondo cogiendo una tostada-

-Creo que la pregunta debería ser ¿Con quien has pasado la noche?-pregunta mi tía-

-Con Vanitas-respondo comiendo mi tostada-

-Te dije que no te acercaras a el

-Era el único chico con el que no me había acostado todavía, y me apetecía hacerlo-contesto- Además , no eres nadie para decirme con quien puedo o no acostarme, ya soy mayor de edad

-Bueno yo me voy-dice Terra- Tengo… trabajo que hacer

-Adiós-dice Aqua besándole-

Terra sale por la puerta, la sonrisa de la cara de mi tía desaparece y me mira seriamente

-¿Qué ponía en la carta?

-Que quieren que vuelva a casa

-¿Y lo vas a hacer?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-grito- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque es tu hogar

-Nadie excepto mis padres me hecha de menos

-Kairi, hazlo para ti misma, huir de lo que te hicieron Sora y Naminé no te hará mas fuerte-dice seriamente- Deberías superar-lo ya, han pasado dos años, y tu antes no eras como ahora, no ibas acostándote con el primer tío que te encontrabas

-He cambiado…

-¿Has cambiado? ¿O haces eso para aliviar tu dolor?

Me quedo muda sin saber muy bien lo que decir, por un segundo, solo un segundo reconsidero la idea de volver en verano a casa

-Eso no te hará bien Kairi, después de mi primera ruptura yo hice lo mismo, y hasta que no afrontas el problema de frente no podrás estar tranquila, así que, vas a pasar le verano en tu casa y si quieres volver antes de tiempo tan solo me tienes que llamar-dice sin dejar de mirarme- Y no acepto un no por respuesta

-Vale-digo, aunque no me creo lo que acabo de hacer, he accedido a volver a casa después de dos años-

-Voy a llamar a la estación de trenes , cojeras el primer tren de la tarde ¿Esta claro?-pregunta Aqua-

-Si

Subo a la planta de arriba para ir a la habitación donde dormiré esta noche, mañana ire a recoger mis cosas a la academia y ire a casa… después de tanto tiempo… ¿Me reconocerán? ¿Aun les importare? ¿Y si no es asi que hare? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué hare al ver a Naminé y a Sora?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola! Muchisimas por los reviews no me esperaba tantos en el primer capitulo!  
><strong>

**The Grey Thunder:Me alegro de volver a ver tus review! Espero que la segunda parte tambien te guste :)**

**Nikolas Sur: Me alegro de que te guste! En este capitulo ya veras a Riku, Xion, Naminé y a Sora **

**lauretta20: Lo de Billy no tiene nada que ver ¬¬ xddd Me alegro que te gustara **

**Scarlett-95:Me alegro que te gustara y bueno si... Kairi a cambiado bastante pero ya veras como se desarrolla la historia**

**Danit67: Me acabe de leer tu fic y esta super bien! Y buen osi pense en Vanitas porque el es el mas indicado la verdad xdd **

**kh4ever: Si es normal que Kairi se haya vuelto asi despues de lo que Sora le hizo pero bueno espero poder ver tus reviews en los proximos capitulos :)**

**angye102:Muchisimas garcias! Espero que sigas leiendo el fic :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<br>**

Mi habitación de la academia ya esta libre a partir de hoy, miro por ultima vez ese espacio que me a acogido durante dos años y cierro la puerta aguantando la caja que contiene mis cosas con una mano, voy al vestíbulo ignorando las miradas de muchos de mis antiguos compañeros, al llegar al vestíbulo mi tía Aqua esta esperándome charlando con la recepcionista

-Te veo mas tarde-dice mi tía a la recepcionista- ¿Vamos?

-Si-respondo a regañadientes-

Subimos al coche y mi tía conduce hasta la estación de trenes

-¿Nerviosa?-pregunta-

-Si, bastante-respondo mirando por la ventana-

-Es por tu bien, no lo olvides

-¿Por mi bien? No lo creo, seguro que estas deseando que salga de tu vida durante una temporada, así podrás pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con Terra –digo enfadada-

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes-dice aparcando el coche-

Yo solo dejo soltar un resoplido y cuando el coche se para, bajo para coger mi equipaje, entramos en la estación y paramos en un bar para tomar algo

-¿Qué van a tomar?

-Un café, por favor-dice mi tía sonriendo-

-Yo nada-respondo sin mirarle

El camarero se va dejándonos solas y un silencio incomodo se interpone entre nosotras, a los pocos minutos el camarero regresa con el café de Aqua, lo deja en la mesa y ella empieza a beber pequeños sorbos

-Te echare de menos sabes-dice Aqua- Siempre quise una hermana pequeña, y tu has sido lo mas parecido a ello que he tenido, eres muy importante para mi Kairi

Sinceramente no se que decir, estoy enfadada y quiero seguir dando esa impresión, pero por otra parte esas palabras han debilitado algo el escudo emocional que cree cuando llegué a Vergel Radiante

-Y yo a ti-respondo sin mirarle, esperando dar la impresión de que no me importa lo que me a dicho-

Aqua termina su café y vamos al anden donde en breve llegara mi tren, durante el camino ese silencio que se interpuso entre nosotras vuelve, yo intento evitar el contacto visual con mi tía mirando los carteles de la estación y la gente que se mueve a nuestro alrededor, una vez hemos llegado al anden anuncian por megafonía que el tren llegara en cuestión de minutos

-Intenta no dar disgustos a tus padres cuando estés en tu casa, tan solo quieren lo mejor para ti

-Si eso fuera verdad no harían que yo regresara a casa-entonces al acabar de decir eso llega el tren-

-Adiós Kairi-dice Aqua-

-Adiós-digo yo mirándole, y puedo ver que las lagrimas empiezan a brotar en sus azules ojos, entonces empieza a marcharse ¿Cómo puedo irme sin decirle nada mas que adiós? Después de todo lo que a hecho por mi-

Corro detrás de ella y la abrazo, con lagrimas en los ojos

-Yo también te echare de menos-digo sin parar de llorar-

-Lo se, Kairi, lo se-dice sonriendo- Ahora márchate o perderás el tren

-Adiós Aqua

-Adiós Kairi

Cojo mi maleta y subo al tren, las puertas se cierran y me despido con la mano de mi tía, me siento en uno de los asientos libres, al lado de la ventana, afortunadamente nadie se sienta conmigo y puedo llorar tranquila y en silencio, entonces me doy cuenta de algo, estoy volviendo a casa donde muchas personas a las que hice daño me esperan y por supuesto, ellos, les odio, cierro los ojos con fuerza intentando olvidar sus caras sin muy buenos resultados

Me paso el resto del viaje mirando por la ventana, durante un buen rato lo único que se ve es Vergel Radiante, entonces empiezo a ver el mar, y si fijas bien la mirada se puede ver Islas del Destino, el tren llega a la estación y mi corazón se acelera, cojo mi maleta y intentado calmarme voy a la puerta, cierro los ojos hasta que escucho el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, salgo del tren y veo a un hombre de pelo oscuro y a una mujer de pelo largo caoba hablando con un adolescente de pelo oscuro, mi corazón se acelera mas todavía cuando la mujer se da la vuelta me ve y empieza a correr hacia mi

-¡Kairi!-dice mi madre abrazándome- ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Como crees que estoy mama?-respondo fríamente-

-No te enfades hija, lo hacemos por tu bien-dice mostrándome una cálida sonrisa-

-Si tu madre tiene razón-dice mi padre pasándole el brazo por el hombro-

-¡Kairi!-dice mi hermano abrazándome- ¡Te echado de menos!

-Y yo a ti-digo-

-Creo que deberíamos hablar en casa-dice mi madre-

Vamos hacia el coche y durante le camino mi hermano no deja de preguntarme cosas relacionadas con la academia y como he estado todo este tiempo, al llegar a casa esta tal y como la recordaba, subo a mi habitación, y deja la pesada maleta encima de la cama y contemplo mi antigua habitación, esta tal y como la deje, bajo abajo donde mis padres me esperan sentados en el sofá

-Hija, siéntate-dice mi padre-

Yo me siento enfrente de ellos y contemplo sus preocupados rostros, se de lo que me van a hablar y no quiero escucharles, sigo algo enfadada por estar en aquí pero, ver a mi familia hace que me sienta feliz, hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, es bastante agradable

-Kairi hemos pensado que tal vez deberías ir a ver a tus amigos-dice mi madre-

-Si, esta noche celebran la fiesta de graduación, creo que deberías ir-dice mi padre-

¿La fiesta de graduación? ¿Amigos? No creo que vaya a ir, aunque por otra parte nadie sabe que estoy aquí, si fuera la gente se sorprendería mucho, esa idea me gusta ser el centro de atención y si puedo arruinarles la noche a Sora y a Naminé

-Iré-digo-

-¿Y ya esta? ¿No vasa quejarte ni a negarte a ir?

-No, voy a arreglarme-digo con intención de ir a mi cuarto-

Al llegar allí, abro mi maleta y empiezo a rebuscar entre la ropa, buscando un vestido en concreto, uno negro que tiene la parte de arriba ajustada con una falda suelta y corta, un cinturón rojo y unos zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color que le cinturón, logro encontrarlos y me visto, una vez vestida cojo el neceser y el estuche de maquillaje, voy al baño

-¿Dónde vas tan arreglada?-pregunta mi hermano-

-A una fiesta-entro en el baño antes de que pueda decir nada mas, me pinto la raya, me pongo espuma en el pelo provocando que se rice un poco, me pinto los labios de un color rojo intenso, salgo del baño, dejo las cosas en la habitación y bajo las escaleras- ¡Me voy!

-Pásalo bien…-dice mi madre, pero al verme se queda callada- Kairi, ¿Vas a ir vestida así?

-¿Por qué no? Me gusta-digo- Bueno yo me voy, no me esperéis despiertos

Salgo cerrando la puerta despreocupadamente y me dirijo al instituto, cuando llego la música se escucha desde fuera, estoy bastante segura de que están dentro del gimnasio, la gente entra y sale , las chicas con sus vestidos y los chicos con sus elegantes trajes, respiro hondo y empiezo a caminar con paso decidido al interior

-¿Kairi?-pregunta una voz detrás de mi-

Yo me giro y me encuentro con un atractivo chico alto, de azules ojos y de pelo rubio desordenado, lleva puesto un traje negro, con una camisa de un color rojo apagado desabrochada del cuello, aun llevando le traje se pueden ver sus musculados brazos

-¿Roxas? ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Como has cambiado! Estas… increíble-digo observándole de arriba abajo-

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal-dice haciendo lo mismo que yo mordiéndose el labio inferior- Tienes el cuerpo de tu tía Aqua si no recuerdo mal

-Si, eso dicen-digo sonriendo seductoramente-

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?-pregunta-

-Hoy ¿Tu?

-Hace una hora, cuando mis padres me dijeron que hoy era la fiesta de graduación pensé en pasarme por aquí y llamar algo la atención-dice riéndose-

-Yo había pensado lo mismo, has cambiado

-Tu también, ¿Entramos?

-Si

Dicho eso Roxas y yo entramos en el instituto, seguimos a la multitud de gente hasta el interior del gimnasio y al abrir la puerta me encuentro con la típica decoración para una fiesta de instituto, hay globos por todas partes, guirnaldas colgadas por toda la habitación y la gente baila con la música alta

-¿Les ves?-pregunta Roxas-

-¿A quien?

-¿De verdad no sabes a quien me refiero?

-Pues…- entonces me doy cuenta, me esta preguntado de Sora y Naminé, los busco con la mirada y encuentro a Olette bailando con Hayner, no han cambiado nada-No les veo, pero allí están Hayner y Olette asi que no deben andar muy lejos

Al instante Xion aparece al lado de Olette del brazo de… Riku, Xion sigue igual pero, Riku se a cortado el pelo, lo lleva a la altura de la nuca, como cuando éramos pequeños, una sensación nostálgica me atrapa pero me deshago de ella rápidamente

-Riku esta allí-digo señalándole con el dedo-

-Y los traidores allí-dice Roxas mirando con rabia a un punto del gimnasio-

Sigo su mirada y encuentro a una chica rubia, con una coleta sujeta con un lazo azul oscuro cayéndole por el hombro derecho y una diadema del mismo color, lleva un vestido por encima de las rodillas de un azul muy pálido casi blanco, bailando con un chico alto de pelo castaño y de punta, con un traje a juego con el vestido de su acompañante, noto como una espina se clava en mi corazón provocando un dolor horrible pero haciendo crecer una rabia inmensa en mi interior, no dudo ni un solo instante en caminar hacia ellos asegurándome de mover mi culo mas de lo debido sin apartar la vista de ellos

-¿Esa no es Kairi?-dice una voz cerca de mi-

-¡Si! ¡Es ella! Que buena esta-responde una voz masculina-

-Mira es Kairi-dice otra voz-

Ya puedo ver de mas ceca a las dos personas mas despreciables del mundo, riéndose, bailando, estando felices el una con el otro sin importarles lo que hicieron

-Vaya Naminé veo que sigues siendo tan odiosamente inocente como siempre, bueno no tanto ya que te comportas como una zorra acostándote con los novios de tus amigas-digo provocando que ella se gire sorprendida por lo que acaba de oir-

-¿Cómo has…- empieza a decir hasta que me ve, abre mucho los ojos y su boca se abre, bien, le sorprendido, eso es lo que quería- ¿K-k-airi?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No reconoces ya a la persona a la que supuestamente querías tanto? Aunque dudo que fuera asi ya que como puedo ver-digo moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Sora y dedicándole mi mirada mas asesina- estas con el perdedor de su ex novio

-¿Qué haces aquí Kairi?-dice Sora igual de sorprendido-

-Volver a mi hogar, con la gente a la que tanto quiero-digo sarcásticamente-

-¿Kairi?-oigo la voz de un chico, estoy segura de que es el, tiene que serlo-

-Hola Riku-digo dedicándole una sonrisa- ¿Me echabais de menos? Bueno aunque lo dudo ya que así vosotros dos podíais estar juntos sin sentiros culpables al verme rondar por aquí

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?-pregunta Naminé-

-Eso a ti no…-empiezo a decir pero Roxas me interrumpe-

-Eso a ti no te importa rubita

-Roxas-dice Naminé aun mas sorprendida-

Todos mis antiguos amigos se han juntado y nos miran a Roxas ya mi sorprendidos, empiezan a susurrar entre ellos agitadamente

-Hola Sora ¿Cómo estas? ¿Sigues tirándote a la ex novia de tu hermano?-dice mirándole furiosamente- Aunque te la puedes quedar toda tu, no tiene mucho material con el que jugar

Roxas dirige su mirada a los pechos de Naminé y muestra una mirada despectiva, las lagrimas brotan de los ojos de Naminé y esconde su rostro en el pecho de Sora, bien, eso era otro de mis objetivos, provocar que la estúpida de Naminé llorara

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-pregunta Sora poniéndose enfrente de Naminé-

-Solo ver a nuestros queridos amigos-digo yo en tono sarcástico-

-¿Porque no os vais y nos dejáis en paz?-dice Sora-

-No me apetece irme-digo yo acercándome mas a el- Además, no debería importarte que estemos aquí después de todo, para ti no significamos nada

El aparta la vista de mi y cierra con fuerza los ojos, todo el mundo nos esta mirando, la música a parado y veo como uno de los profesores se acerca

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunta en tono autoritario-

-Nada-dice Riku- Solo una pequeña discusión de viejos amigos

-Esta bien, que no vuelva a suceder

-Tranquilo no volverá a pasar-digo yo alejándome de ellos dedicando una mirada asesina a Naminé-

Me alejo de la multitud con la voz de Riku a mi espalda, la ignoro, estoy tan furiosa que no tengo ganas de hablar con el, finalmente me agarra del brazo y me obliga a girarme

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?-pregunta-

-Hoy-respondo sin mirarle-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

-Lo prefería así-contesto-

-¿Ni siquiera decírmelo a mi?

-No-digo mirándole a los ojos- Porque esta claro de parte de quien estarías

El tan solo se queda callado y me suelta, me alejo de el saliendo de la fiesta, no quiero volver allí dentro, si vuelvo a verles, no se que podría hacer

-¡Kairi!-grita alguien detrás de mi-

Me giro y veo a Roxas corriendo hacia mi

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres divertirte?-pregunta-

-Eso depende de que concepto de diversión tengas tu

-Acompáñame y te lo enseñare-dice adelantándome-

Yo le sigo hasta llegar al pequeño supermercado al lado de la playa, entramos y Roxas compra unas cuantas botellas de alcohol

-¿Te apetece un trago en la playa?-pregunta el enseñándome las botellas-

-Por supuesto-contesto sonriendo-


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola! Esto... sieto haver tardado en subir taaaaaanto... Pero bueno he tenido poco tiempo xdd  
><strong>

**The Grey Thunder:Siento lo de las faltas de ortografía... debe ser el corrector dle word que lo cambia automaticamente -.-''  
><strong>

**Nikolas Sur: Tienes razon xd  
><strong>

**lauretta20:Aix lauriii este capitulo te gustara (muggle depravada :3)  
><strong>

**Scarlett-95:Me alegro de que tengas ideas leiendo mi fic, me alegro de que comentes mi fic ;D  
><strong>

**Danit67: Me acabe de leer tu fic y esta super bien! Y buen osi pense en Vanitas porque el es el mas indicado la verdad xdd **

**kh4ever: Ya veras si Kairi y Sora vuelven a estar juntos... xdd no seas impaciente ^^  
><strong>

**angye102:Te digo lo mismo que a kh4ever ya lo veras xd **

**s358:Hahahhaha siento haver tardado tanto xdd Aqui tienes la continuacion, muchas gracias por comentar :) **

**sasume-uchiha: No te preocupes Riku saldra mucho mas en futuros capitulos ;)**

**Demelphy:Me alegro de que te guste, espero poder seguir viendo tus reviews :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<br>**

Al llegar a la playa nos sentamos sobre la arena, abrimos las botellas y empezamos a beber

-¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?-pregunta Roxas-

-Pues estudiar, no he tenido ninguna relación pero me acostado con quien podía, es decir con todo el mundo-digo riéndome bebiendo de la botella- ¿Tu?

-Mas o menos lo mismo que tu-contesta esbozando una gran sonrisa-

-¿Por qué has vuelto?

-Quería volver a ver a mi familia, ellos nunca venían a verme a Villa Crepúsculo, no querían que Sora y yo no peleáramos, así que les dije que iba a volver al finalizar el curso y así lo hice-contesta dando otro trago de su botella- ¿Tu?

-Mis padres me obligaron

-No debes de estar muy contenta-dice mirándome de reojo-

-No, no lo estoy

Nos quedamos en silencio observando la isla donde jugaba de pequeña, donde Sora me dijo que me quería y donde paso lo que causo que él se acostara con Naminé, cierro los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas y notando la necesidad de calamar el dolor que me inunda

-Roxas¿ Tu nunca volvías a sentir el mismo dolor que cuando descubriste lo de Naminé y Sora?

-Si

-¿Qué hacías para calmarlo?

-Acostarme con alguien-contesta dando otro trago de su botella-¿Porque?

-Porque ahora mismo lo que necesito es eso expresamente-digo acercándome a él besando sus labios- ¿Me lo das tu?

-Por supuesto-dice sacándose la chaqueta y besándome-

Roxas me quita las bragas y empieza, el dolor empieza a desaparecer, al acabar me levanto en busca de las bragas y me las pongo

-A estado genial-le digo muy complacida- ¿Siempre dejas a las chicas así?

-¿Cómo?

-Así de complacidas-digo sonriéndole burlonamente-

-Supongo-responde riéndose-

Salimos de la playa y vamos caminando hasta casa

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto-

-Las 3:00

-¿Qué te parece si nos pasamos por el baile otra vez?

-Si vale, será divertido

Al llegar al instituto la gente ya va saliendo y cierran las puertas, en una de las esquinas están todos "mis amigos", Roxas y yo nos acercamos, Xion da un codazo a Riku señalándonos con la mirada y el sale del grupo y se dirige a nosotros

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-pregunta-

-Divertirnos-respondo- ¿No se supone que de eso va esta noche?

Riku se limita a mirarme desconcertado, sin saber bien que decir, entonces Xion aparece a su lado mirándole preocupada, dirige su mirada furiosa hacia mi

-¿Qué haces aquí Kairi? ¿Y tu?-pregunta mirando a Roxas- ¿Por qué os comportáis así?

-No tenemos que darte ningún explicación Xion-dice Roxas-

-Has cambiado, a peor-dice sin dejar de mirar a Roxas- Tu también Kairi ¿Cómo has podido decir todo eso a Naminé?

-Porque ella no significa nada para mí-digo conteniendo mi furia-

-Ella es tu mejor amiga Kairi-dice mirándome confundida-

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?-le pregunto gritando- ¡Ella no es nada para mi, tan solo una zorra que se acostó con mi novio, que estuvo fingiendo que le importaba durante años! ¡¿Eso es una mejor amiga Xion?

Xion me mira perpleja, Naminé está detrás de ella llorando silenciosamente sin dejar de mirarme, el simple hecho de que me mire me enfurece.

-¡¿Y tu que miras? ¡No tienes derecho a mirarme!-digo gritándole, escupiendo las palabras como si me diese asco dirigirme a ella, y aunque sea así, que lo demuestre y que a ella le duela, me hace sentir extraña-

-Kairi-dice Roxas colocando su mano sobre su hombro- Tranquilízate

Yo cierro la boca sin dejar de mirar a Naminé furiosa, Sora la protege entre sus brazos como si fuese lo más delicado en el mundo, como solía hacer conmigo

-¿Por qué no podemos estar en paz? Si lo sabemos odiamos a Sora y Naminé-dice Roxas muy pausado- ¿Pero no podemos llevarnos bien los demás?

-Eso depende de cómo os comportéis-suelta Olette-

-Tranquila, nos comportaremos-dice Roxas- ¿Verdad Kairi?

-Si claro

Dicho eso yo me giro y me voy con aire indignado a mi casa, oigo como la gente murmulla a mis espaldas, estoy bastante segura de que hablan de mi o simplemente están dando ánimos a Naminé. Cuando ya llevo un rato caminando oigo como alguien está corriendo detrás de mí, seguro que es Roxas.

-¡Kairi!-grita una voz que es demasiado familiar para mí y provoca que la espina clavada en mi corazón se clave aun más profundo-

-¿Qué quieres Sora?-pregunto sin girarme, noto que mis ojos están empezando a dejar caer algunas lagrimas y no quiero que él me vea así, débil-

-¿Por qué has vuelto?-pregunta sin aliento-

-Eso a ti no te importa-respondo fríamente-

-Kairi-dice el a la vez que oigo como ose acerca a mi-

Sora coloca su mano sobre mi hombro derecho y una especie de corriente eléctrica va a parar justo donde me está tocando, me estremezco y aparto su mano agitando el hombro violentamente

-Kairi-dice suavemente- Lo siento

Se me corta la respiración y cierro los ojos con fuerza noto como las lagrimas caen sin pausa por mis mejillas, contengo los sollozos, pero estoy bastante segura de que se a dado cuenta de que estoy llorando

-Siento haberte hecho tanto daño-continua diciendo en el mismo tono- Yo nunca quise que pasara lo que pasó y tampoco planee salir con Naminé… Simplemente… pasó

Yo me giro dando la cara, mirándole con rabia, una rabia que nunca llegue que pudiese llegar a sentir por nadie, intento hablar pero los sollozos me lo impiden, Sora se acerca a mí y me abraza, mi cuerpo se estremece, noto pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo y no puedo moverme

-¡Sora!-digo empujándole lejos de mi. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿No tienes derecho a tocarme! ¡¿Me oyes?

-Kairi-dice acercándose de nuevo y abrazándome-

-¡Te dicho que no me toques!-grito pegándole una bofetada-

Sora se lleva la mano derecha a la cara y empieza a frotarse levemente la marca roja que tiene dibujada en la mejilla

-Realmente has cambiado-dice sonriendo escondiendo su rostro mirando al suelo- ¿Y todo esto por mi culpa? ¿Eres así por lo que te hice?

-¿De verdad hace falta que lo preguntes?-contesto-

El levanta la mirada con los ojos llorosos, mi corazón empieza a encogerse hasta el punto en que mis lágrimas vuelven a querer salir

-Lo siento-dice- Yo no quería que pasara nada de esto… Kairi… yo…

-Adiós Sora-digo girándome-

Al llegar a mi casa abro la puerta cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie, me quito los tacones y subo las escaleras hasta mi habitación, cierro la puerta y me tiro a la cama, mis parpados se cierran lentamente llevándome al maravilloso mundo del sueño.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola! Una vez mas me disculpo por no subir antes, pero tengo examenes y es dificil subir seguidamente lo siento :/  
><strong>

**The Grey Thunder:Si... lo se es un poco raro pero Sora se sentia mal por lo que hizo y necesitaba dsisculparse con Kairi :/  
><strong>

**Nikolas Sur: Noooo tranquilo! xd  
><strong>

**Scarlett-95:*.* Tu review me encanto enserio, me alegro un monton de que te guste tanto mi fic, y bueno si hay alguien que comenta negativamente lo aceptare xd, muchas gracias  
><strong>

**kh4ever: Me alegro de que te gustara, y si era bastante facil saber lo que iba a pasare entre Kairi y Roxas xd  
><strong>

**angye102:Me laegro de que te gustara y si jugué a los videojuegos, de hecho son unos de mis favoritos ;D  
><strong>

**s358:Me alegro de que te gustara :)  
><strong>

**sasume-uchiha: Bueno me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo pero siento decirte que no creo que Kairi se vaya a acostar con Riku, ya que el sale con Xion :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<br>**

-Kairi-susurra una dulce voz- Kairi despierta

Abro mis ojos y encuentro a mi madre mirándome algo preocupada

-¿Qué pasa mama?

-Esto… tenemos visita…-dice mi madre preocupada-

-¿Quien ha venido?-pregunto algo dormida-

-Naminé y… sus padres-contesta nerviosa-

-¡¿Qué?

Salgo de mi cama y me dirijo a las escaleras, puedo escuchar voces abajo discutiendo creo, bajo las escaleras poco a poco intentando no hacer mucho ruido, me asomo por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y veo a mi padre hablando con una mujer y un hombre, los padres de Naminé

-No entiendo porque haría una cosa así-dice mi padre-

-Nosotros tampoco pero nuestra hija nos a contado eso y no pensamos permitir que alguien la trate así-dice la mujer enfadada

-¿Nadie os a dicho que hablar de alguien a sus espaldas está muy mal?-digo yo entrando en la cocina-

-Kairi-dice la madre de Naminé- Vaya estas… diferente

-¿Diferente porq…-miro la ropa que llevo y aun llevo puesto el vestido y seguramente este despeinada- ¡Ah! Si bueno la gente siempre puede cambiar

-Kairi veras, me han contado que ayer Naminé llego a casa llorando y les conto a sus padres que la insultaste y ridiculizaste delante de todo el mundo ¿Es eso cierto?-pregunta mi padre-

-Si-contesto cogiendo una manzana-

Mi padre me mira sorprendido y los padres de Naminé con odio, veo como Naminé se esconde detrás del umbral de la puerta, escuchando todo lo que decimos, yo me limito a seguir comiendo mi manzana y dejando que los adultos discutan

-¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto a Naminé? ¡Erais amigas!-dice el padre de Naminé bastante enfadado-

-Si ya bueno, ya sabes la gente puede llegar a hacer cosas que nunca creías que haría-digo dándole un último mordisco a mi manzana- Pregúntale a tu hija ella es experta en estos casos

Tiro la manzana a la basura y me voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme, paso por el lado de Naminé y simplemente la ignoro, al llegar a mi habitación me quito el vestido y me pongo unos shorts tejanos, una camiseta ajustada blanca con una camisa tejana y unas botas militares de cuero marrones, recojo mi pelo con una trenza que dejo caer por mí el hombro derecho y bajo las escaleras procurando hacer todo el ruido posible

-¡¿Dónde vas? ¡Aun no e terminado de hablar contigo!-grita el padre de Naminé-

-Yo si-digo saliendo a la calle-

-¡Kairi!-grita alguien detrás de mi-

Naminé corre detrás de mi intentando alcanzarme y yo acelero el paso, no quiero hablar con ella

-¡Kairi espera!-grita-

-¡¿Por qué debería?-pregunto gritando sin pararme-

-¡Porque quiero hablar contigo!

-¡Pues yo no!

Naminé me agarra el hombro y se coloca delante de mí con la respiración agitada

-Kairi vas a escucharme-dice con apenas respiración- Te guste o no

Naminé me mira con furia, su mirada se clava en mis ojos y impide que pueda moverme

-Lo siento-dice- Yo no quería hacerte daño, tan solo paso y… estuve meses arrepentida, deprimida y alejada de todo el mundo, te escribí cartas, eso aliviaba mi dolor pero no recibir respuesta me desgarraba por dentro

Todo eso ya lo sé, siempre leía sus cartas, no sé muy bien el porqué pero lo hacía, nunca le respondía porque aunque se me partiera el corazón al saber cómo estaba al acabar de leer esas cartas volvía a odiarla.

-Eres tan patética-digo girándome para que no pueda ver mi rostro- Me da igual como te sintieras, después de saber que eras una persona completamente distinta a como yo creía lo único que quería era que tu sufrieras como lo hice yo

Unas finas lagrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas, me duele el pecho y me cuesta respirar, pero no pienso permitir que Naminé me vea llorar, salgo corriendo sin tener un destino fijo, al llegar a la playa me paro porque mis pulmones me piden aire, cojo aire a bocanadas seguidamente miro al mar, todo se vuelve borroso y vuelvo a llorar

-¿Kairi?-pregunta una voz masculina-

Me seco las lágrimas y me doy la vuelta, Riku me mira atónito

-Kairi-dice acercándose a mi- ¿Qué pasa?

-Eso… no te importa

-¡Claro que me importa!-contesta enfadado- ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!

Le miro sorprendida ¿Mejor amiga? Aun después de lo que he hecho ¿Sigo siendo eso para el?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-digo llorando de nuevo- Después de todo lo que he hecho… ¿Sigo significando algo para ti? Eres demasiado… demasiado… bueno

Riku sonríe levemente, se acerca a mi y me abraza, lo único que consigo es comenzar a sollozar como solía hacerlo de pequeña y el me abrazaba

-Sigues siendo la misma después de todo

-No es cierto-digo- He cambiado bastante

-Solo quieres aparentarlo

-O simplemente ahora soy así-contesto-

Riku suelta una pequeña risita y se separa de mi

-¡Hoy pasaremos el día juntos!-dice el peliplateado- ¿Vamos a Villa Crepúsculo?

-Bueno… pues… si quieres-digo mirando el suelo- Cómo quieras

Vamos a la estación y Riku compra dos billetes, nos sentamos a esperar el tren al banco junto la vía y el silencio se apodera de nosotros, nadie habla y si soy sincera, no se de que hablar con Riku

-Kairi…-empieza Riku- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

-Porque era demasiado doloroso-digo seria- Sabia de parte de quien estabas y… no quise hablar con nadie

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que sabia que estabas con Sora, de su parte me refiero

Riku me mira incrédulo ante mis palabras, se levanta y se agacha quedado enfrente de mi

-¿Que acabas de decir?-pregunta enfadado-

-Ya me has escuchado

-No me lo puedo creer-dice volviendo a su postura inicial- ¿Cómo esperabas que estuviese de su parte?

-Siempre lo estas-digo-

-Kairi-dice pacientemente- ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para estar del lado de Sora cuando te hizo eso?

-No lo se –respondo sin mirarle-

El tren llega y nos subimos, buscamos algún asiento libre, lo que no es muy difícil ya que no hay casi nadie, nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro en silencio, Riku mira distraído el paisaje que pasa velozmente por la ventana y yo pienso en como romper el silencio que hay entre nosotros

-Esto… ¿Todo va bien con Xion?

-Si, estupendamente-responde sin apartar la vista de la ventana- ¿Has tenido algún novio desde lo de Sora?

-No-digo soltando una pequeña risa-

-¿Entonces que?

-Rollos-contesto- Nada mas

El silencio vuelve i ninguno de los dos hablamos hasta que bajamos del tren

-Bueno-digo- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Había pensado en ir a la plaza de la estación y tomar algo

-Si vale-respondo empezando a caminar-

Nos sentamos en el primer bar que encontramos ç, esperamos un buen rato hasta que viene una chica a preguntarnos que queremos

-Lo siento, mi compañero es nuevo y no se aclara con las zonas que le toca atender-explica sacando su libreta-

-No pasa nada-dice Riku-

-Yo quiero un café con leche- aun estoy algo dormida por la fiesta de ayer y quiero despertarme del todo-

-Yo lo mismo-dice Riku-

Me doy cuenta de que tengo los cordones de las botas desatados y me agacho a atármelos, al cabo de un rato oigo como alguien se acerca a nuestra mesa y nos deja las tazas de café en la mesa

-¿Kairi?-pregunta una voz masculina- ¿Eres tu?

* * *

><p><strong>Si un poquito corto pero lo siento mucho :**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola! Vale esta vez creo que debo disculparme batante por la gran tardanza del nuevo capitulo... ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO! ¡PERO TIENE EXPLICACIÓN! Perdí mi pen drive donde esta el fic... Lo encontre hace poco... en la entrada del garaje... aplastado por el coche de mi madre...**

**Afortunadamente el contenido del pen esta intacto pero he tenido que escribir hoy mismo en poco tiempo el capitulo nuevo... LOL :3 LO SIENTO!**

**lauretta20: JAJAJAJA chunga! que eres una chunga!**

**The Grey Thunder: Si bueno yo a Riku le visto siempre buena persona :)  
><strong>

**Nikolas Sur: No te preocupes, no tengo pensado que Riku y Xion rompan ;D  
><strong>

**Scarlett-95:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA siento haverte intrigado durante tanto tiempo! Aqui tienes la continuación y la respuesta a tus preguntas :3  
><strong>

**kh4ever: Oiiissshhhh :3 Muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que sigas leiendo!  
><strong>

**angye102:Me laegro de que te gustara, siento que sea corto este capitulo también :(  
><strong>

**Danit67: Lo siento pero n ola he leido :P La leere cuando tenga tiempo! Gracias por comentar**

**sasume-uchiha: Bueno... Riku y Kairi se veran muchas veces asi que... no te preocupes... y no, no creo que Riku vaya a dejar a Xion xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<br>**

-¿Ventus?-pregunto sorprendida-

-El mismo-contesta sonriente-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy pasando las vacaciones en casa de mi abuelo Xehanort y mi hermano

Ventus, es el hermano mellizo de Vanitas, lo vi en alguna fiesta cuando estaba en Vergel Radiante y como es normal me lie con el

-¿Vanitas esta aquí?-pregunto-

-¿Solo sabes hacer preguntas? ¿No vas a saludarme como es debido?-dice sonriendo-

-¡Oh! Si, claro-digo levantándome y plantándole un beso en cada mejilla-

-¿Quien es tu amigo?-pregunta el rubio curioso-

-Este es Riku, un amigo que conozco desde la infancia-digo-

-Encantado -dice Riku levantándose ofreciéndole la mano-

-Lo mismo digo, esto aquí tenéis vuestro pedido-dice Ven dejando nuestros cafés en la mesa-

-Gracias-contesto sentándome-

-Espero que nos podamos ver algún día, te llamare

-De acuerdo-contesto- Dale recuerdos a Vanitas

-Lo haré

Ven se despide y nos deja a Riku y a mi una vez mas con este maldito silencio, doy pequeños sorbos a mi café y Riku hace lo mismo

-Riku…lo siento, de verdad que pensé eso pero… ahora no estoy segura de lo que hubiese podido pasar-digo mirando al suelo-

-No pasa nada-contesta bebiendo de su café- Supongo que en ese momento te sentías demasiado mal para pensar con claridad

No terminamos nuestro café y pagamos la cuenta, salimos de la plaza y vamos a la entrada de la estación

-¿De que le conoces?-pregunta Riku mientras entramos en la estación para volver a casa-

-¿A quien?-pregunto-

-A ese chico… ¿Ventus?

-¡Ah! Lo conocí en Vergel Radiante, es el mellizo de uno de mis antiguos compañeros

-Parecia estar muy interesado en hablar contigo…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Riku?-pregunto algo molesta-

-¿Te acostaste con el?

Yo lo miro algo atónita, normalmente contestaría con un si lleno de satisfacción pero con el no puedo

-Pues… esto…

-Olvidalo-dice soltando un suspiro- Lo que hayas echo no es asunto mío

-Riku…-digo viendo como se aleja hasta el anden-

-¿Subimos?-dice Riku ofreciéndome su mano-

-Si-contesto algo avergonzada-

Nos sentamos en los asientos que hay al lado de las puertas de salida y veo como unas chicas empiezan a mirar a Riku riéndose entre ellas

-Riku-digo- Esas chicas de allí te están mirando

-¿Y? Que miren si quieren-dice sonriendo-

-Bueno… cuéntame… ¿Que tal ha ido durante mi ausencia?

-Pues…-Riku suelta un suspiro y se gira para quedar enfrente de mi- Al principio todos no podíamos creernos que hos hubieseis ido, me refiero a Roxas y a ti-hace una pausa y mira al suelo- Cuando Sora se entero de que tu también te habías ido se quedo destrozado, mas de lo que estaba si era posible, pero en el fondo el ya contaba con ello. Unos meses después Sora y Naminé empezaron a salir, la verdad todos nos alegramos por ellos, siempre estaban tristes, no sonreían y apenas los veíamos.

Eso me duele y miro al suelo para al menos intentar disimular

-¿Y nada mas?

-Pues… bueno en realidad no-dice volviendo a su posición inicial-

Llegamos a Islas del Destino y nos bajamos del tren

-Bueno yo debería irme-dice Riku- Xion me a invitado a cenar

-Pásalo bien, dale recuerdos de mi parte

Me voy antes de que Riku pueda decirme otra cosa, necesito estar sola, hablar de lo de Sora y Naminé me a afectado bastante así que decido ir a la playa.

Una vez allí me acerco a la orilla noto la brisa marina en mi cara y cierro los ojos, imágenes vienen a mi mente, cuando empecé a salir con Sora y lo felices que éramos, entonces es cuando vuelvo al día en que vi a Sora y a Naminé, lo ansiosa que estaba por decirle a Sora que le quería y que me iba a quedar y el dolor que sentí al ver que estaba con ella.

Abro los ojos y todo se vuelve borroso, se forma un sollozo en mi pecho y lo dejo salir junto con un par de lagrimas que caen lentamente por mis mejillas, y así sucesivamente, por primera vez dejo que todo el dolor que he estado acumulando desde aquel día, dejo que salga.

-¿Kairi?-pregunta una voz masculina-

-Vete-digo cortante-

-No-dice desafiante-

-Te dicho que te vayas-digo tirando arena al chico que tengo delante-

-Y yo te dicho que no-contesta sacudiéndose la arena de la ropa- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Roxas lárgate-digo volviendo a mirar al mar-

-¿Es por lo de esos dos imbéciles?

-¿Y que si lo es?

-Que creo que puedes hablar conmigo-dice Roxas sentándose en la arena- Después de todo yo estoy en la misma situación

-No lo creo, a ti se te ve bien

-Las apariencias engañan preciosa

-Es solo que…-digo-

-¿Qué…?

-Que aunque no quiera… ¡Duele!-grito- ¡Duele tanto que creo que me va a consumir!

-Lo se-dice mirando la arena-

-Y lo único que quiero es…

-Hacer que sientan lo mismo

-Exacto-digo volviéndome hacia el rubio-

Entonces les veo, cogidos de la mano, hablando con caras serias pero a la vez felices

-Allí están

-¿Quién?

-Sora y Naminé

-¿Sabes que?-dice Roxas- Creo que se como hacer que se sientan igual que nosotros

-¿Cómo?

Roxas se levanta rápidamente y se acerca a mi

-Grita mi nombre-dice-

-¿Por qué?

-Tu hazlo

Entonces Roxas empieza a abrazarme de la cintura intentando tirarme a la arena, como si simplemente estuviéramos divirtiéndonos

-¡¿Roxas pero que haces?-grito-

Entonces Sora y Naminé miran dirección a nosotros

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto-

-Ahora el plato fuerte

Entonces Roxas me besa

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se corto... Y no publicare hasta dentro de un tiempo ya que el martes me voy a Italia seis dias y despues tengo semana de examenes... pero intentare escribir lo siento<strong>

**Espero que hos haya gustado y si quereis dejar un review! :3**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola! Siento haver tardado tanto -.-'' Falta de tiempo y de inspiración**

**lauretta20: Si bueno... ya sabes lo de mi pen xD **

**The Grey Thunder: Me exprese mal, muy mal xd queria escribir con aras felices pero miradas serias... sigue siendo raro lo se xD  
><strong>

**Nikolas Sur: haahahaha me encanta tu comentario xD pues ya veras como se desarrolla la historia :3  
><strong>

**Scarlett-95:Muchas gracias! Y gracias por los consejos, enserio :3  
><strong>

**kh4ever: Siento mucho haver tardado tanto de nuevo enserio, espero que te siga gustando! :D  
><strong>

**angye102: Me encanta que te haya gustado!^^ espero que disfrutes leiendo este último  
><strong>

**Danit67: 1. Pues... intentaré que tengan mas o menos el mismo protagonismo que en la primera parte pero seguramente se centrara mas en Kairi 2. Paciencia xD**

**sasume-uchiha: Me alegro que aunque haya sido corto te haya gustado! ^^  
><strong>

**dark slayer 358: Ya veras como acaba todo, paciencia :)**

**Eysellt: Oiiishh *.* enserio tu comentario me encanto! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic y que lo disfrutes **

**Achlys-chan666: Gracias por comentar y ten paciencia, con el tiempo todo se arregla :)**

**sora yusei: Uooo! Enserio te los leiste en 1 dia? Que xaxi! ^^ Me alegro un montón de que te guste tanto! Espero que disfrutes leiendo la continuación ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Los suaves labios de Roxas besan los míos de una forma tan salvaje que me cortan la respiración, cuando por fin nos separamos, miro a Sora y a Naminé que nos miran atónitos, puede que incluso dolidos.

-¿A que ha venido esto?-pregunto-

-¿No ves como han reaccionado?-pregunta Roxas con respiración acelerada-

-Si… pero… no creo que sea un buen modo de vengarnos de ellos, yo creo que deberíamos intentar que…

-¡Kairi! ¡Creo que siguen enamorados de nosotros!-dice nervioso-

-¿Estas loco? Pero tu… pero tu… ¿Que te has tomado?

-Ayer escuche a Sora hablar en sueños-empieza Roxas- Decía tu nombre

No puedo evitar sentirme… ¿Feliz?

-¿No será que lo has soñado?-pregunto- El esta enamorado de Naminé

-Eso no quiere decir que no lo este de ti

-¿Y que hay de Naminé?-pregunto- ¿Cómo nos vengamos?

-Quitándole a su chico por supuesto, además ¿Tu has visto como me mira? Estoy seguro que sigue enamorada de mi

-Roxas deberías dejar de decir…

-¡Intentalo! ¡Solo intentalo! Estaremos fingiendo que salimos durante una semana para ver que pasa y si estoy equivocado… lo dejaremos ¿Vale?

Me quedo pensando durante un rato y veo como Sora y Naminé se alejan lentamente, discutiendo, entonces beso a Roxas, si tiene razón puede funcionar

-¿Eso es un si?

-Por supuesto

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia Sora y Naminé que siguen discutiendo

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-pregunta Naminé- ¡No puedo evitar sentirme asi!

-Mira, hablemos más tarde ahora no es un buen…-entonces nos ve, yo rápidamente le cojo la mano a Roxas y me pego mas a él

-Hola hermanito-die Roxas con tono divertido- Te presento a mi nuevo novia

-Roxas, pirate

-¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado borde?-pregunto-

Sora me mira confundido y se da la vuelta, cogiendo a Naminé de la mano llevándosela con él.

-Creo que esto puede funcionar-dice Roxas-

-Puede

-Bueno ¿Te veo mañana?

-Si claro-digo- ¿Dónde?

-Llamare a Xion y a los demás para organizar una barbacoa en la casa la casa de verano de mis padres

La casa de verano de los padres de Sora y Roxas… Allí fue donde… Sora y yo lo hicimos por primera vez, los recuerdos me nublan la mente pero logro apartarlos

-Vale, ya me dirás la hora-digo- Nos vemos

-Adiós

Me voy a casa, estoy bastante cansada, después de la discusión que tuvieron los padres de Naminé en mi casa no se que me espera cuando llegue. Roxas dijo que Sora dijo mi nombre en sueños… No puedo evitar sentirme feliz, y no entiendo porque, le odio, no puedo ni verlo. Al entrar por la puerta de mi casa intento no hacer mucho ruido, pero mis esfuerzos son inútiles ya que mis padres están sentados enfrente de la puerta de casa

-Vas a contestar a todas nuestras preguntas, te guste o no-dice mi padre-

Yo me siento en el suelo enfrente de ellos sin decir nada dispuesta a escuchar

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Nami?-pregunta mi padre-

-Ya lo sabes

-Deberías perdonar a Nami cariño-dice mi madre-

-No-digo enfadada- No la perdonare, no tengo ninguna razón para hacer eso

-¡Tienes que hacerlo!-grita mi padre-

-¡¿O que?-grito yo-

-¡O no saldrás de esta casa en todo el verano!

-Eso será si eres capaz de retenerme aquí dentro-digo subiendo las escaleras-

Oigo como mis padres pegan gritos y suben las escaleras a toda prisa, cierro con pestillo la puerta de mi habitación y me pongo a escuchar música a todo volumen para aislarme del mundo y perderme en mis pensamientos. Sora, es todo en lo que puedo pensar, es frustrante porque si pienso en el sufro, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y noto como mi móvil vibra en mi pierna, miro la pantalla que me alerta de que he recibido un mensaje. Es de Roxas

_Hemos quedado mañana a las 22:30, espero que puedas venir "amor mio"_

Estoy segura de que mis padres no me dejaran salir pero… no necesito su permiso, tengo 18 años ya puedo decidir mis cosas por mi misma, cojo el teléfono y escribo en la pequeña pantalla

_Allí estaré, hasta mañana_

* * *

><p><strong>Una vez mas siento que sea corto :**

**Espero que hos haya gustado y si quereis dejar un review! :3**


End file.
